


Two Roads Diverged in a Red Wood

by EvilMuffins



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales, Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Schneeweisschen und Rosenrot | Snow-white and Rose-red (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls meet in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roads Diverged in a Red Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/gifts).



> The prompt was 'heart's blood'

A crunch of leaves and whiff of flowers caused Red to spin around.

“Oh my! Are you hurt?” The girl who had appeared in the thicket rushed to her side.

Red thought to stop the girl, for fear she may spoil her dress on the blood, before she realised that the stranger’s dress was red as her own cloak.

“I am fine,” Red assured, wearily, “I had strayed from the path, but I shall not again, for I have learned my lesson, and am on my way home now.”

The girl brushed a matted lock from Red’s face, sticky with gore. “Not all strangers are wicked.”

She fished in her satchel, producing a handkerchief, impeccably white, and fresh as snow.  “Please take this. I often times do not use the path, but I hope we shall meet again.”

Red unfolded the cloth to reveal the embroidery that read ‘ _Rose Red’._


End file.
